SpongeBob SquarePants
200px |Caption = Artwork from SpongeBob's Truth or Square |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=MUGENJF's 2.6 edit Skulper34's version AngryNoah's edit Orochi version Kinoshita version Jedipolice's edit Infantry00's edit Ivan Luiz's version Christian Taylor Nuñez Plúa's version AngryNoahs' version AngryNoahs' version 3 Schzmo's SpongeBoob CraPants Yuranto70's version Demon SpongeBob Cheap Spongebobs FelixMario2011's version (Alt) FelixMario2011's version (Alt) 2 Infantry00's Edit (Alt) MadOldCrow's version (Brutal AI) Symbiote SpongeBob momjosh12 version TheNoahGuy1's version ONI-Dark Spongebob TheNoahGuy1's updated version |Origin=SpongeBob SquarePants}} SpongeBob SquarePants is the main protagonist and the eponymous character of the Nickelodeon animated comedy of the same name. He was designed by marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg, and is voiced by Tom Kenny. SpongeBob is a childish, eccentric sea sponge who lives in a pineapple in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. He works as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab, a job which he is exceptionally skilled at. SpongeBob lacks a lot of knowledge and is a constant annoyance to those around him (especially Squidward Tentacles), but he is very good natured (or at least he tries to be). He appears in all of the episodes in the series. He is also a star of many YouTube Poops. In M.U.G.E.N, there are many versions of SpongeBob. SpongeBob was first released by UchichaCody, then MugenJF took its sprites and replaced all the coding with someone else's creation's coding and called it "SpongeBob 2.0". Other people made their own sprites and made different versions of SpongeBob such as "Orochi SpongeBob". UchihaCody's version Perhaps the first SpongeBob character to be released for M.U.G.E.N, this character leaves a lot to be desired and has a very simple gameplay with very few moves. The sprites originate from various SpongeBob games on the GBA. MUGENJF's 2.0 SpongeBob edit MUGENJF's edit of the original SpongeBob was a spriteswap, as only replacing the original sprites and using new ripped SpongeBob sprites like the original one, although his is not liked in M.U.G.E.N. Community. This SpongeBob is supposedly a spriteswap of Sayuri. Because of this, many considered this SpongeBob being low-quality. However, he does play better than all the other SpongeBob spriteswaps. An older version of this SpongeBob was supposedly a spriteswap of Metool. FelixMario2011's version This pineapple dweller uses the Marvel vs. Capcom template for extra absorbency. Other than that, there are some bugs and infinites, but also has sea-worthy comboing. Jedipolice's edit Jedipolice decided to release a new edit to FelixMario's SpongeBob. Although gameplay was no different, he added and edited sprites in his attacks and winposes. A major flaw though, was that now SpongeBob's palettes are not shared, making them not work. 'Victory quotes' 'General' *''"hi!you!you Need to eat a Krabby Patty?"'' *''"Gary?......wow!..had a good time"'' *''"Do you want to catch jellyfish?"'' *''"hey!You like a in TV in the characters.!"'' *''"You no like a fish, such as another organism."'' *''"i'm ready!i'm ready!i'm ready!i'm ready!"'' *''"Oops!i am Ripped pants"'' *''"i am ready for work"'' Infantry's edit This edit of FelixMario2011's SpongeBob may not seem different at first, but contains new specials and hypers against his foes, making him much more powerful, but there's an alternative version of this edit that has a different select portrait and a win portrait drawn by WlanmaniaX. 'Movelist' 'Specials' Note: These only contain the new specials and hypers. | | }} 'Hypers' + |Requires 3000 power Looks better in-game| }} + |Requires 500 health and 3000 power| }} 'Victory quotes' 'General' *''"hi!you!you Need to eat a Krabby Patty?"'' *''"Gary?......wow!..had a good time"'' *''"Do you want to catch jellyfish?"'' *''"hey!You like a in TV in the characters.!"'' *''"You no like a fish, such as another organism."'' *''"i'm ready!i'm ready!i'm ready!i'm ready!"'' *''"Oops!i am Ripped pants"'' *''"i am ready for work"'' 'Character-specific' *''"Fight agains time What to do. you ready to work"'' [[Homer Simpson|Homer J Simpson]] *''"Sorry pal your energy power maybe to lost"'' Doremi Harukaze *''"Sorry Don't Hurt you i'm Ready to work"'' Eugene Krabs *''"Aiko That Pile Car and Boat Driver is to dangerous"'' [[Aiko Senoo]] *''"Sorry you may back in your house pal"'' [[Hana Makihatayama]] *''"Hey Squidward. you want to play jellyfishing"'' [[Squidward|squidward tentacles]] *''"Sorry Don't Ask me that meteor shower is stronger with me"'' Princess Meteo+ *''"Sorry. I Think could help you"'' Bibin+ Doug1105's version With custom sprites and a familiar magenta outline, it's pretty obvious who made this character -- actually, it was one of his first. There's a noticeable hint of Marvel vs. Capcom in this character, but unlike many others, it doesn't use that infamous template. Skulper34's version This character is ridiculously small and hard to hit, making larger characters have a huge disadvantage. This SpongeBob has only one special and two hypers, making this character have a limited amount of choices for fighting. His A.I. is also easy, and lacks an appropriate lose pose. AngryNoahs' version AngryNoahs made a MvC Spongebob, though (like most MvC characters) uses the infamous EoH template, and as such, has the spammy A.I. that comes with it. Though the sprites are custom-made, they look pretty shoddy and rushed, much like the rest of the character. Its attacks are a single frame long and cannot be blocked, allowing for devastating combos and plenty of infinites, but also leaves itself wide open during its hypers, seeing as the hitstun is nowhere near as long as the attack itself. Its "Jump Hard Punch" can KO the average opponent in two hits, as just one hit deals about 551 damage. All of its specials deal the same amount of damage, regardless of whether it's a light, medium, or heavy variant, and they all appear to be rather jumbled up, seeing as "Special 2" is activated by all the quarter-circle backwards motions, as well as the b and c quarter-circle forward motions (which should be "Special 3"), even though the a, b and c quarter-circle backwards motions are supposed to activate "Special 4", which (according to the character's animations) should be some form of attack involving a tall Krabby Patty that's 0 ticks long. Unlike its basic attacks, the hypers and specials can be blocked. 'Movelist' 'Specials' || }} or or || }} || }} 'Hypers' + |uses 1000 power| }} + |uses 1000 power| }} + |uses 1000 power| }} + |uses 1000 power| }} AngryNoahs' version V3 This version of SpongeBob doesn't use the infamous EoH template. It instead uses N64Mario's Template. It has 2 specials, 2 hypers, a Power Charge, and a Dash Attack, according to AngryNoahs himself. However, this said Dash attack can be spammed infinitely, making it somewhat cheap when played as. ABSOLUTE-Yveltal's version ABSOLUTE-Yveltal edited FelixMario2011's Spongebob into a dark edit much like Dark Donald or Dark Sanders, it has the direct traits of a "dark" edit such as regeneration, faster attacks, regenerating power and the infamous 12th palette mode (start + Z at select screen) which makes Dark Spongebob even more cheap, to the point of being able to take down characters such as Omega Tom Hanks with a special reversal. He has many new moves, such as Patty Bomb, Noivern Striker, Dark Sanders Striker, Lightning Summon, Black Hole Chaos and more. He also has a special intro when fighting himself, Felix's Spongebob or Blazing Sanders. Newer versions are much stronger, with 3.02 being the strongest as it is now armed with Chaos/F1 Killer when facing F1. It also has the power to cancel out pauses and super pauses using a pause canceller helper. He also has OTHK priority as well as All Projectile priority. Trivia *ABSOLUTE-Yveltal's Dark Spongebob has strikers such as Mewtwo, Dark Sanders and Onvern. ABSOLUTE stated that Dark Spongebob is mostly a parody of these characters and is not to be taken seriously. *ABSOLUTE-Yveltal's Dark Spongebob ironically has a special intro when fighting Blazing Colonel, another edit by the same author. He also has the same intro when fighting himself and when fighting Felix's Spongebob. Videos MUGEN Random Battle Darkseid Vs Spongebob MUGEN_Spongebob(Me)_and_Suezo_vs_Homer_Simpson_and_Peter I'm sorry but...this Spongebob is way better than Mugenfan's version PM MUGEN Spongebob(ME) VS.Weird Spongebob character PM MUGEN Spongebob the Sponge New AI and other updates Spongebob's Party 4on4 Patch MUGEN 1.0 Battle!!! Mugen SpongeBob Battle 1 Updates On Spongebob V2 Lilligant's Mugen 2 Spongebob vs Regular Show Rapthemonkey M.U.G.E.N Spongebob vs. Finn and Jake Spongebob & Patrick vs Mario & Luigi (Warner) MUGEN Battle!!! (REMATCH) Mugen Spongebob vs Doodlebob Dark Spongebob M.U.G.E.N|Demo of Dark Spongebob Rare M.U.G.E.N BATTLE Spongebob(me) vs Ayu Tukimiya. Rare mugen battle M.U.G.E.N Battle Spongebob Squarepants vs. Puella Magi Madoka Magica Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Nicktoons Characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Mascots Category:90's Characters es:Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadradosfr:Bob l'Éponge